


Purgatory's Breeding Bitch

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Cum Dump Dean, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Fisting, Fuck Hole Dean, Gangbang, Knotting, Monsters birth, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Top Monsters, cumming untouched, dean is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is left alone in purgatory and the monsters there have special plans for him.</p><p>Basically all kinds of monsters fuck and breed Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory's Breeding Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This is a porn without plot where Dean gets fucked by big tentacled monsters. 
> 
> No plot at all.

Dean woke up at dawn and noticed that he was alone. Both Cas and Benny were missing. 

"Cas?" He called. After spending all this time looking for his best friend in purgatory, he lost him again. 

They just found out last night that the way out of purgatory, that Benny thought actually worked, turned out to be useless. Now they were stuck here. 

"Benny?" He walked around with his boney weapon, looking for his friends. A million thoughts rushed through his head as he looked around. He just hoped that they were okay. 

What Dean didn't know was that Cas and Benny found another way out of purgatory. A new portal. But the portal was closing soon so they didn't wanna waste time by informing Dean about it and left, leaving Dean alone in god's armpit with all the monsters.

Dean's search for his friends was interrupted when suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankles. He looked down but before he could struggle, two more snake like things wrapped around his wrists and squeezed. Dean unconsciously dropped his weapon as he struggled to get loose. 

Before he knew it, he was lifted up in air by another snake like thing that wrapped around his waist. Dean tried to turn his head to see what it was. His work was made easy when the monster turned him itself. 

Dean's heart pounded in fear and anxiety when he saw that those weren't snakes, but an octopus like monster with more tentacles than he could count.

"Let me go you son of a bitch. I am gonna kick your..." Dean was cut off when a thick tentacle worked it's way into his throat. Dean chocked on it but that didn't seem to bother the monster at all. 

The monster slowly snaked it's tentacles under Dean's shirt and ripped it apart. It couldn't snake inside his pants so he just released Dean's hands but wrapped a tentacle around his neck. Dean understood that it was ordering him to undo his belt and zipper by the squeeze it gave his tentacle filled neck. 

Dean undid his belt and zipper and the monster did the rest. Moments later Dean was back to hanging with his arms apart. His weapon was way too far from his reach so there was nothing he could do but comply and hope that Cas and Benny return soon from wherever they were. 

Dean's underwear was too easy to rip apart and before he could say 'Purgatory' he was completely naked, hanging in the middle of purgatory with slimy tentacles wrapped around him.

The monster didn't waste any time before his tentacles found it's way to Dean's hole. 

It was tight and unused. Dean was a 'completely straight' guy who has never been fucked before. And it seemed like his virgin cunt turned the monster on even more. 

Soon a thin tentacle, about as thick as a finger, entered Dean's hole. It was leaking gooey stuff and it slipped inside way too easily. Dean hated to admit it to himself but it did feel good. He would moan if the thick tentacle in his throat didn't just start to move. 

The slimy, gooey tentacle worked it's way deeper into his throat and Dean tried to concentrate on his breathing. He has never taken a cock in his mouth, let alone deep throated, so it took him a while to concentrate on breathing from his nose. The monster didn't mind his naivety and continued to slowly and lazily fuck his throat while working another thin tentacle inside Dean's fuckhole. 

Once he stopped chocking too much, Dean started feeling good again when the two tentacles slowly worked their way into him and scissored inside his hole. The monster deliberately massaged his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his veins.

Dean moaned through the thick cock moving in and out of his throat when suddenly the monster decided that he was loose enough. 

He pulled out the thin tentacles and suddenly shoved a huge, almost as thick as Sam's biceps, inside is tiny cunt. 

Dean tried to scream in pain, but the monster started fucking his throat harder. He chocked on it but the monster kept up it's punishing rhythm. 

The tentacle inside his cunt moved as deep as it could until Dean could feel his stomach bulging out. 

Then suddenly the monster pulled out almost fifteen inches of it's thick tentacle and hammered it back in. Dean's entire body moved upwards as the tentacle pounded, but the tentacle in his mouth pushed him down. 

His body moved up and down with the two tentacles in both of his holes. 

Dean could feel slimy and sticky liquid pour down his throat and up his cunt. It slicked up the passage a bit and Dean felt a bit more comfortable in taking the punches in his fuckholes. 

The tentacles fucked him for what felt like hours. Dean couldn't move, couldn't struggle. He just hung there as the monster took it's pleasure. 

At some point Dean noticed the monster add another tentacle alongside the first one, but Dean was so well fucked and loose that he didn't feel much pain. His intestines were filled with the tentacle monster's cock and sticky stuff. His stomach was bulging out with the constant release of slimy liquid into him. But all Dean could think about was how full he felt. How delightfully his fucked loose cunt clenched around the monster's tentacles. The monster seemed to like it too, as his fucking got even more rougher and harder. 

Dean felt so full of the lubricants that he could throw up, but the tentacle in his throat was pushing the throw up back into his stomach by releasing some more gooey stuff down his throat.

Dean was already extremely full and he was not at all prepared for what was coming next. The poor guy saw stars and felt like his stomach was gonna explode when the tentacle monster came inside him. The three huge tentacles released gallons of hot and sticky cum which Dean felt entering him and sloshing around in his inner walls. The tentacles pulsed and kept on releasing more and more cum and Dean felt like he would die.

Dean came hard and passed out soon after.

It didn't bother the monster. He kept on emptying his sack inside Dean until he was done. He kept Dean's holes locked up for a while so that not a drop of it's precious seeds got wasted. 

The monster carried Dean to a river and laid him on the bank. 

It has already been a few hours since it filled Dean up, it could smell that the cum had already done it's job. 

The monster pulled out of Dean and crawled away, searching for some food. 

Thick cum gushed out of Dean's hole and spread all over his thighs and purgatory ground. 

Dean slowly regained consciousness and decided to run away as far as he could before the monster comes back. But he didn't have any strength left. He couldn't move his arms or legs and his empty hole was aching and gaping like a well used whore's. 

But Dean was glad that the monster was done with him and he was safe. 

He couldn't be more wrong.

Dean was already used and knocked up. The pheromones and the scents of a bred bitch was attracting other things. 

Other monsters came sniffing and saw the used up and incapable of moving bitch, lying on the ground with his legs spread apart.

Cum dripping out of his used cunt, gaping around nothing and just begging to be filled again. 

Dean was in no position to fight when a werewolf decided to slide his cock inside the well used and available hole. 

Dean just laid there and took it like a good little bitch as the werewolf fucked and knotted his cunt. 

Once it was done, a leviathan decided to get his revenge by pounding into Dean using all his strength and then adding his entire forearm alongside his cock into the used hole. 

After that a shape shifter dog decided to pound Dean's loose bitch cunt and knot his seeds into the already bred bitch. 

More and more monsters came and used him but Dean felt like they weren't enough. He needed the thick and long tentacles to fill him again. 

After the monsters were done, the tentacle monster came back. It noticed that his bitch has been fucked by other monsters and lost it's cool. 

It picked Dean up and shoved three tentacles up his cunt and started fucking. Dean couldn't be more grateful. He missed the full feeling so much. 

Dean came soon and passed out again.

The tentacle monster fucked him harder and rougher than before, like he was trying to fuck the other monsters' cum out of him.

Soon he came again, filling Dean up with copious amounts of cum. 

The monster carried a sleeping Dean to it's nest, while keeping it's tentacles inside Dean so that it's cum stays locked up. 

It laid Dean on a bed of leaves and slept next to him, covering him up with tentacles so that his bitch stays warm. 

Next morning Dean woke up to the feeling of something moving inside him. He looked down to see his stomach and panicked at the sight of the enormous bulge. 

There was something in his stomach and it was moving. 

The day went by with the tentacle monster constantly pumping it's cum inside Dean to keep his offsprings nourished. 

Next morning Dean's stomach was even more bigger and he started having contractions. 

The monster carried him to the river again where Dean gave birth to the monster's offsprings. 

Dozens of octopus like creatures forced their way out of his loose cunt into the river, leaving Dean empty and loose. 

Dean's stomach was covered in bright red stretch marks as he laid there naked and empty. 

Soon a new tentacle monster found him and decided to make him his bitch. 

Dean's days in purgatory went by in a similar fashion. He was just a bitch for each and every monster in god's armpit. Just a hole to fuck and breed and fill with monster offsprings.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
